A relationship based on trust
by Never-strike-twice
Summary: The romance between Stebbins and Fawcett who are very breifly mentioned in book four. Hard to write a summary, I haven't made a very good job of it. Please read and review! The main characters won't show up, because they aren't on the character list.


**This is a couple who are very breifly mentioned - by surname only - in Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire. I have given them first names. Enjoy, and please review!**

From her second year on, she had admired him from a distance. Not seriously, though. It was about as likely that he would notice her as that…Harry Potter would ask her out. In other words, not in a million years. Anyway, everyone knew that Harry Potter spent all his time with Hermione Granger.

But her 'not seriously' just became a way of saying to herself _"You're just being stupid". _Because if people that you're not serious about enter your dreams every night, something's not right. She continued to say it to herself. It helped. Sometimes. Okay, it didn't really help, but she did it anyway, because she was pretty sure that in the case honesty (even to herself) was not the best policy.

Her friends knew, of course. She told them everything. She always had done, because that was life to her. Friends don't have secrets. They teased her about it, not understanding, thinking that she'd be over it in a few weeks. But when weeks turned to months, and eventually to years, they wisely turned their backs, and left well alone.

Of course, he knew she existed. He even knew her name, and they talked occasionally. She savoured these occasions, especially because, practical person that she was, that was the only time she allowed her mind to dwell on him. The only time she allowed her lips to frame his name.

Alex Stebbins.

…Except for those moment between sleep and waking, where she allowed her mind to wander freely. Afterwards, she could always tell herself she had been asleep, that it had just been a dream. A few minutes couldn't hurt anyone.

The lessons which Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shared quickly became her favourite subjects. They made her feel stupid, sure, but there was always a chance that he would look at her, or maybe even talk to her. Once, they had even worked together. It had been a Herbology lesson. She had embarrassed herself, spilling a pot of dragon dung everywhere. Including on both of them. She could never remember that lesson without her face going bright scarlet. That was a year ago. He probably didn't even remember.

Now, more than ever, she was dwelling on him. Because it was three days until the Yule Ball. When she had heard about that, she had been so glad to be a fourth year, to be old enough to go. Now, she was not so sure. All her group of friends had partners. Except her. This would have been fine, had only her best friend been single with her. But Hannah and Ernie were going together. Hannah was ecstatic. She tried to be pleased for her. After all, Hannah had fancied Ernie for month, and how much could it hurt to go to the ball on her own?

But when Hannah had started talking about outfits, she couldn't take it. She just about coped with the discussion of dress robes (they only had one set each), but when the discussion turned to hairstyles she went to bed, claiming she had a headache.

So she only had two days left before the Ball, and still no partner. She was trudging back from transfiguration Slytherins when a miracle happened.

"Hey Fawcett - Gemma, can I have a word?" yelled someone behind her. The voice was deep and soft, even when shouting. A boy's voice. Gemma recognised it, but couldn't put a name or face to it.

She spun around.

"Sure." She still didn't know who had spoken. Searching, she caught sight of a tall tanned boy with dark brown hair and warm eyes the colour of chocolate. He was grinning nervously. Gemma grinned back. She couldn't help it. She never could, when _he _smiled at her.

"Hi Gemma, I was wondering if…um…maybe…you could go to the Yule Ball with me? I mean…if you haven't already-"

Gemma cut him off.

"No I haven't. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at eight then?"

"Sure."

"See you, then."

"Bye."

As soon as he had gone, Gemma pinched herself. Hard. It hurt a lot.

"Praise Merlin." She muttered. She really, really didn't want to be dreaming right now.

Letting a grin spread itself once more over her face, Gemma ran to find Hannah. Suddenly, she felt that she could bear to talk about outfits after all.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Should I continue?**


End file.
